A Shot At The Heart
by tealen
Summary: Shikamaru decides that nothing is too troublesome for Sakura. When he finally attempts to go out of his way to capture her heart, things seem right untill things go terribly wrong. ShikaSaku


A Shot at the Heart

Chapter One: See What Happens

ShikaxSaku: Naruto

* * *

"Are you questioning my intelligence?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow in mock surprise at the rosette haired kunoichi. They were on their usual walk. They had just came home from another successful mission.

"Oh please," Laughter seeping through her every word. "I'm testing it".

"I see"

They have grown accustomed to each other; being on the same team and spending countless hours being on missions together. Sakura's new team consisted of Shikamaru, Neji and herself. They were considered the perfect Jounin team with a very dependable success rate. This teamwork had led to many victories for Konoha. As their population grew, so did the number of Sakura's fan boys.

_She was annoying._ he thought_ Annoyingly beautiful._

Shikamaru Nara had an interesting mind and Sakura wanted nothing less than to know how it worked. This came with being a medic-nin, always prodding and tampering with new things. He was like a new disease to her. Although, much to Shikamaru's dismay, she was one troublesome woman, but it wasn't because of their never ending squabble. It was something else.

Sakura Haruno was having an effect on Shikamaru ever since they started to get into heavy conversation. He didn't know what type of effect this was, but she was invading his ingenious mind 24/7. He had been craving to hear her voice. It didn't matter if she were to nag him or praise him. No wonder overbearing women were attractive to the Nara men. He was too lazy to attempt remembering anything, but a good scolding to from Sakura would solve that. He would remember everything about her whether it'd be horrid or pleasant things. They were clearly opposites though they were good for each other. Way too good. Shikamaru never went out of his way just to get a conversation started with a women. He wasn't the type. He never thought once in his lazy life that he'd be one of her fan boys.

_Troublesome._

"Shikamaru? Are you alright?" Sakura waved a hand over his face.

"Uhh, yea…" _Did I actually space out?_

"So what did you want to ask me again?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck with one hand; clearly embarrassed. Quickly, to hide this, he shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. They continued to walk alongside each other.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to that recognition night with me, you know, like, as my date." Shikamaru sighed. Would he actually go to party just to be with her? Weren't the time the spent together in missions enough? Shikamaru wasn't the party type, but if it meant to be with her…

He was prepared for her answer either way. This is why he liked headstrong girls better. They would make the first move, not him. But she was different. Rejection was a troublesome thing that he didn't want to be faced with. If she had said no, he would say 'I understand' and dismiss himself from her presence...forever. If she had said yes- wait, he wasn't prepared for that.

_Stupid. Why was she doing this to him?_

It was too late now. He took a shot at it. It was up to fate to decide.

Sakura looked up at the sky and contemplated. She was watching the clouds.

_He loved it when she did that._

"Sure I'd like to go with you…as your date." A pretty blush tainted her pale face making Shikamaru a bit uneasy. How did he land a date with such a beautiful girl?

_What do I do now? She said yes!_

"Yeah!?" He asked, surprised and completely at a loss of words and coherent thought. (which was rare)

She smiled up at him. "Mhm."

They stopped walking and they both faced each other. He smirked at her.

"Saku-"

"Shikamaru-kun!" A female voice came from behind the couple.

Shikamaru whipped his head at the sound of _her _voice. "Temari?" Shikamaru looked at her as if she had three legs. "What are you doing here!?"

"I wanted to be here for my boyfriend's awards night, silly!"

_Oh crap. _

With his realization, he turned around.

But Sakura was gone.

* * *

Please read:

**Author's notes**:

tsk tsk. fate is cruel indeed. but it gets cruel-er if you want. ;)

First Naruto fic, **EVER! **Hmm… I never imagined my first one to be ShikaxSaku. I was actually on the verge of writing my very looong KakaSaku fic. I don't plan on releasing that one yet till I have at least half of it down and written so that I don't fail on updating and end up disappointing people (psst. School is coming and I have so many plot bunnies, its not even funny. Mostly ShikaxSaku, KakaxSaku & SasuxSaku.) But if you like this to continue, I will. I have everything planned out; I swear. This was meant to be a one shot that showed Shikamaru's failed attempt (you know how hes to lazy to attempt anything for that matter) to get the girl of his dreams and how fate intervenes. Warning, if this does go on, there will be a character death. ):

please bear with the italics confusion. Its obviously Shikamaru's thoughts. But its spoken in third person as well. The whole thing is meant to be in third person. (:

Thanks so much for reading,

please hurry up and review, please convince me that I'm wrong to make it a one shot. LOL (before school starts) *runs away and hides*

moonsing.


End file.
